Typical Love Story
by Mrs. Nick J' Ashley 'N' Amy
Summary: Gabriella loves Troy. But can Troy get the love of one he Realy wants? Troypay- written by Ashley from "Ashley and Amy."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a story by me ashley! I'm kind of feeling emotional when writing this. Don't laugh as I cry silently LOL! LOVE THIS STORY**

**Disclaimer: DO you THINK i own HSM? NO!**

_I love you._

_That's kind of always on my mind._

_If you loved me we could be_

_together all the time_

_Your with him and I'm with her_

_But still sometimes I wonder..._

_If it was me and you_

_we would turn the world around_

_my heart would explode_

_but barely make a sound_

_because_

_your eyes take away my fears_

_but I no in reality_

_they could only bring mine tears_

_I saw you last Sunday downtown_

_I had a goofy smile_

_felt just like a clown_

_then you waved_

_and my stomach churned_

_and I learned... that_

_If it was was me and you_

_we would turn the world around_

_my heart would explode_

_but barely make a sound_

_because_

_your eyes take away my fears_

_but I no in reality_

_they could only bring mine tears_

_it will only bring mee_

_tears_

By thetime I finished that song Gabriella was in tears.

"Troy Sniffle That sniffle was so sniffle beautiful!" She hugged me like a poor man hugs a rich man when he gives him some money. But it was wetter. Gosh, if only she knew. How much I loved her. No, not HER as in Gabriella... but my other her... I know what your thinking but I'M NOT HAVING AN

AFFAIR!I'm justin "Like". Maybe Love. Could be. Wanna be. I have to be. When I first met Gabriella I had a crush. It was no "Teardrops on my guitar" moment... More like a "Hey, your hot let's make out". But, NO! Gabriella is to elegant and scared and goody-goody two shoes to kiss, make out or... well you no.No, I'm not a pervert who's all about the kissing. I like the relationship... to at least be relationship. "Troy? Hello! Are you gonna make a cd of my song?" She's also nagging. "Sure... gotta go see ya later Gabs."

"Hi." She is at my house. Talking to me. No parents home. My thoughts are kind of perverted right now. "Ms. Darbus wanted me to drop this off at your house... since I guess you were sick?" I skipped school. To sing to Gabriella... take a smoke. I don't smoke often.It just kind of... helps me deal."Your Troy right? I hopeI'm at the right house!""Yeah I'm Troy, want to come in?" Please say yes. Please say yes. "Sure." She walked in, I noticed she straightened her hair. She's really hot. Is there a fire in here? Cause, someone's smoking! "So, I heard your with that Sharnella girl right?" She said. Oh who cares bout Sharnella... I mean Gabriella. "Yeah, but her name's Gabriella." "Oops!" She giggled uncontrollably. She had the cutest giggle. Gabriella's giggle was flat. Dead flat. Like toast... burnt and flat. Sharpay's giggle was sort of like jell-O... bouncy and playful. "So, what kind of sports-" "Hi Troysie! Surprise! I brought you some cupcakes and- Who's this?" Dammit, Gabi has bad timing!!!!"This is umm..." I stuttered my words... a lot. "Sharpay Evans, nice to meet you! You must be Troy's girlfriend?" Said Sharpay. "Well, um yes. Troy, can we hang out... alone?"Gabriella smirked. "Yeah I better go... I have to eat dinner, bye Gabrielle, see ya later Troy." Sharpay said as she headed towards the door. "And it's Gabriella!" Gabriella screamed after her. "Now that's its just you and me, we can eat the cupcakes!" Sometimes I tell myself "Troy, hit Gabriella with a frying pan and hide her in the closet, go get your girl a.k.a Sharpay!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So Sorry! Haven't Updated in lonnnnnnnnnnnnnngest time. Tell me if you have any comments/complaints/qiestions in the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I would LOVE to own High School Musical... NO I DON'T!**

**p.s. : If you haven't realizesd this whole tstory is Troy's POV... kkk, carry on!**

_ I wonder, I wish, I sometimes was fish.  
So I could swim into your heart  
My tail would be so cute  
I would not where a boot  
_

_I would  
SWIM  
in the deep blue sea  
together  
just you and me_

_SWIM  
Throughout the paradise  
so I would get no lice_

SWIM  
Make my heart turn Red  
Beatbox my head  
Be like K-FED  


_LALALALA  
I'm a fish!  
Lalalalaaaaaaaaaa_

"Ugh! I can't write anything!" Gabriella complained. It is are 2nd musical. Gabriella was trying to write a song for her character... Ms. Darbus wants "us" (aka the students) to write the musical. We are performing, "The Littlest Meraid." And NO it is nothing like The Little Mermaid. Completely and utterly different. Here I will explain it to you:

Coral, a mermaid, born in WaterSpalsh Lagoon. Her parents abandoned her when she was born, or so she thought... A young man be the name of Elaxtor came and cast a spell on her. He knew her parents since they were little. Coral's mother, Aqua, was the only thing ever on Elaxtor's mind. But, Aqua married the arch nemesis of Elaxtor, Ravesis. Elaxtor had once kidnapped her... threatened to kill her first-born. She had the police arrest him. One day he snuck out... found the hosipatal where Aqua was giving birth. Kidnapped the baby, threw her in a dumpster. He was going to muderer her, but the police were coming, so quickly he Cast a spell on her:

_Newborn infant  
sweetly you cry  
may that change in a blink of an eye.  
At the age of your 17th birthday.  
You will pay.  
It will be an unsightly fright,  
When clock strikes twelve,  
You shall die.  
So simply you shouldn't try,  
To find the only cure  
True love,it's pure  
For now,  
rest Newborn infant  
as you sweetly cry._

Since then she has been an orphan. She has found a love interest. Will she cure the curse? Or will a jealous crab get in the way.

Coral: Sharpay  
Love Interest (Bati) Me  
Jealous Crab (Crabby Gabby): Gabby

Then I heard something that would change my life. "Coral, Bati... kissing scene!" Ms. Darbus said.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I no, I no! the last chap was ttly wreid! But I was on writer's block and decided to have gabi sing about fish.**

"Kissing scene my ass!" Gabriella screamed _a little too loud_.

"Ms. Montez, will you please escort you self out of the roomuntil you can control yourself.

Lots of "ooooohs" and "geeky gabby'sin trouble" filled the drama room. Ms. Darbusjust rolled her eyes. Minus that rude interruption, this could be the best day of my life. Kissing Sharpay? I think I'm in heaven. More like... high school. Gabriella huffed out of the room.

"Bolton... Bolton... Troy Bolton! TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!" Ms.Darbus screamed, waking me. "There is no time for daydreaming in this room of art. Now get on with your scene or out of my sight!" Ms. Darbus cackled at her joke. She flipped her hair back and adjusted her poncho... from new mexico (City of the Dance (A/NL: JK!))

**The Scene**

"Coral, you are my soul, no matter what the crab thinks. I will always love you and never love that bewitched animal of the sea. I love the way your majestic tail flutters as you swim. Your delicate, slim figure. Your soft, silky and lusicious blonde hair. I love the way you giggle, when something is no t the least bit funny, bringing a smile to nmy lips. I love the way your talk when everything is going wrong, but reassureness is in your voice. You this, Coral, so why are you doing this to me? I NO you don't love Jaque, so why do yout torture me? Why do you make me try harder and want you more than ever? Do you reaallly think I love some smeelly, cranky , old crab? She doesn't have your face, your body, your hair, your lips, but mostly important, your heart. What does Jaque have that I don't? Oh, I know: You.

Coral stood there tears floating in her eyes. Troy thought Sharpay was an AMAZING actress by this. But, what he didn't know is that those were real tears, pure as gold.

"I see. I see you hate me. Sorry for ever coming in to your life." Troy (playing his part) started to run offstage.

"Wait! WAIT!" Coral screamed and ran into him. He immediatly stopped, causing Coral to crash into him. They tumbled to the floor. Coral, on top, locked eyes with Bati. They leaned, closed eyes and-

"Bati baby! Hola!" Crabby Gabby cried entering the room. Ran onstage and picked up Bati. Wrapped her arms around him and attacked him as if she was a plunger ina clogged toilet.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8, done. Sharpay counted the seconds they kissed... well made out. Holding her breathe in, so she wouldn't burst into tears. That stupid little bitch wrecked heer chance with Troy Bolton. What a slut.

"This isn't a sex convetion!" SOmeone shouted from the audience. The kids broke out in laughter. Except Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay and Ms. Darbus. Gabriella now had her arms wrapped around troy's waist.

"Ms. Darbus this wasn't in the script!" Sharpay screamed.

"No, But I LOVE IT! And the idea is to have the kids write the script right? Gabriella you are genius!"

"Oh, I know Ms. Darbus." Gabriella looked over at Sharpay and Smirked putting her hands on her hips. "I so know."

**A/N: Ohhh, Gabby is a little man-stealing tramp! lol! 3 reviews until next chapter! Peace Ashley!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sharpay's POV**

This is horrible. I can't stand that little slut. She stole my man and now Bati could end up with a crab. Ok, this is more about my life then Coral's.

**Regular POV**

Sharpay fumed as she stomped her way out of drama class. All she wanted to do was go home, cry, take a hot steamy bubble bathe with chocolates, and watch "Never Been Kissed." She wanted to live on with her life and stop thinking about that basketball lunkhead. He loved Gabi, and Gabi loved him, or so she thought, they should be together. Sharpay didn't want to break them apart. But, gosh, did she admire that boy. His smooth, soft dirty blonde brown hair, electric, stunning blue eyes, that you could melt into like a pool. Oh, and those musculars. Did she love those muscular arms.

She strolled down the steps of the school entrance until she dropped her books, Crap, she thought. She went to pick them up, but tripped over them, thus rolling down the concrete steps. Everything went dark, well for two seconds that seemed like forever as she closed her eyes. Thus opening them she noticed red. She rubbed her hand across her forehead. Darnit I'm bleeding, she thought out loud.

Then he leaned down next to her. "Are you okay?". Sharpay turned to see Troy in his everlasting beautifil smile. She giggled, then regreted doing so. She loved that smile. "What's so funny?" he chuckled. "You. I don't know why." She burst into more giggles. Until her touched her. Her forehead. "Ow." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh gosh, sorry. DO you want a band-aid?" He asked in a concerned tone. She arched one of her eyebrows. " You carry band-aids around with you?" "Always gotta be prepared for when danger strikes." They both laughed. Then he leaned in. She leaned in. They shared a light kiss.

**Gabrielle's POV**

That little slut. Stealing my man. Gabrielle peered from the corner. I will get her. And I will make him want a lot more of me.

**Regular POV**

Sharpay pullee back. She blushed furiously. "Um, I better get going. See you 'round, Shar. Hope you feel better." Troy rushed away as fast as he could. Sharpay thought he hated her for that kiss. Little did she know, he loved her for it.

**Troy's house**

_'Dear Troysie, Mommy and Daddy are going out for a romantic weekend on the town. Mow the lawn and fed the cat and dog. Stay safe and a virgin, baby._

LOVE XOXO

Your mommy and daddy'

Troy laughed at this letter. He knew his dad didn't take anypart in writing it. If his dad wrote it it would be more like this:

_Dear Troy_

Pratice makes perefect. Pratice your game son. Me and mom are headed for a romantic get away. Wink wink, don't be supposed when we get back and you have a little sibling on the way. Haha, just kidding son. And if you get buzy with any girls, make sure the bolton charm is on the whole team. Pratice your basketball

Dad and Mom

Troy left the letter on his kitchen counter and went up to his bedroom. He lay on his bed thinking about sharpay. Slowly he feel in a deep sleep...

_"Troy kiss me, hug me, love me. I love you." Sharpay appeared in a meadow of flowers. She was running towards him. He started to run towards her. Bam! Out of nowhere Gabrielle comes. "Troy Troy Troy Give me something to dreanm about" she jumps on him. Troy puyshes her off. No he thought. "NO!" sharpay screamed. "I LOVE YOU TROY! "I LOVE YOU SHARPAY" "Ohhh troy abby! Troy baby! Troy baby"_

"Troyyyy abbbby!" He awoke to hearing. " Ohh Troy abbabby wake y wakey uppy uppy/. I got a surprise for you babe!" Troy saw Gabriella, and was outstandingly surprised. Then Gabriella stood in an outfit. A red hot devil outfit. Knee high red boots, hot red short shorts, little devil ears horns haead band, little read top, and a whip.

"Get off that bed and on me!" She slapped his ass with the whip. "Gabriella... you are certainly dressed... different." Troy could barely choke out the words. He felt horny. He loved Sharpay, but he wanted a little something something. " Well, Troysie, I play naughty." Gabriella smiled seductively.

"Get in the Chair." she ordered. Troy sat. Gabriella sat on top of him and wrapped her legs around his waist. She rubbed onto him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed up and down his neck. he squeezed her ass. She moaned in delight.

"Troy? DO you want to go to the bed? I have a little surprise!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own HSM! Duh, what do you think. Does anybody on this site?!**

"A-a sur-surprise? On the, the bed? Well, you know Gabs, I am not feeling that good 'cough' I'm coming down with something." Troy said, fakey-sicky kind of way. "Oh, Troysie-bear! You little tease! Care to flirt much?" She giggled as she pushed him down onto his bed. _Uh, oh. She wants a homerun! She is not getting in MY pants! I have to think of something and fast. _Troy thought, and well, he did think of _something_.

"Uh, Look, Gabi, a flying monkey!" He pointed to the nearest window. Gabi turned "Wha...?" And as fast as he could he stuck his fist down his throat and tapped that little punch-bag thingy. And you know what happens when you tap the little punchbag thingy. "Bl-Bl-bl-blehhhhhhh!" As fast as a cheetah, Gabi was soaked in Troy puke.

The look of disbelief on her face amused him, almost causing Troy to laugh. But, you know, that would of blown his cover, so he held it in. That disbelief look soon turned into a pure twist of anger. Troy wondered if there was such a thing as an twist of anger, but his thoughts were not important right now. "Tr-Troy, Alexander. Troy Alexander BOLTON! You thre up on ME! I WAS GONNA GIVE IT ALL TO YOU! But, I guess are relationship is not important to you!" Gabriella sniffled, her little tears rolled off her rosey (which were rosey from her red face being... well angry.) cheeks. "I-i thought I love you Troy." "Oh don't give me that crap." _Oh, god. That wasn't actually supposed to come out of my thoughts... _Troy blew it. That was the crossing line.

"Crap?! Are relationship is fricken' crap! What has this been the whole five monthes?! I thought this was the start of something new Troy, everday of our lives!" Gabriella quoted. That was _so _cheesy. 'Oh Gabi, I do love you, I'm just going crazy.' Troy _would _have said. But, He's sick of this, sick of the lies, sick of the relationship, sick of Gabriella's ways. "No Gabi, don't 'song' me. It _was_ the start of something new, when I liked you. _Liked_, as in past-tense LIIIIIIIKED. Not like, and definatly NOT love. You are a 'crushi to me Gabi. A bird in the breeze, flying along, trying to get that... erm, what do bird's eat? Bugs? Bugs. Trying to get that bug. Which is me... well I don't really like bugs but- well, _I'm _the bug. You barely have the bug. Look! Your making an good attempt to catch the bug! Oh no! A bigger, stronger, more worthy bird comes along, and steals your bug... erm, ahem, me. We are over Gabi. I think I need a new, something new." Troty finished. Wow, did he school her... he schooled her.

"B-but... Tr-... We wer... We had... But! AHH!" Gabriella was at a loss for words. That 'speech' had bamboozled her. "Well... what about all the good times? They are over? You never had a spark? Why didn't you break it off sooner then? Why did you make it get in so deep, for me to fall for you Troy... why?" Gabriella said, tearing up a bit.

Now Troy is feeling bad for her. Oops! That wasn't for long, he snapped out of it. "I would of broke it up, Gabriella, but you just clinged. You wouldn't share me. And you did all the talking and planning and what not, how was I supposed to get a word in?" Troy battled her back. He was getting really good at this.

"You know Troy? Your a real jerk! Breaking it up with me is 'too hard' when you don't even love me. I don't need that shit from you, Troy." She said as she walked off out of the room, hands on her hips, attempting to shake that botty. "And your going to need to pay for this costume." She said pointing to the barf, wich was starting to smell. "I'm using it for Chad tommorrow, so I don't want it to be dirty." She smiled and slammed the front door.

Ch-chad? She was cheating on him for CHAD? Wait... he didn't care... he doesn't care. Then it sparked him, he needs to talk to Sharpay. He TREALY needs to talk to Sharpay.

**A/N: Like it? Surprise in Troy's confidence?! I am. Gabi... pffht slut.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

**sooooooooooorrry guys! I haven't updated in forever and a day. But I'm working on it! I wrote the beginning a few minutes ago and it will be up soon! check out mi other stories. **

**-Ash **


End file.
